1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical matrix switches, and more specifically, to protection mechanisms for micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) cross-bar switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fiber optic technology has continued to expand across today's data communication networks. Having replaced many of the long-haul connections and other inter-office facilities, fiber optics technology has begun to replace transmission facilities and network elements used in intra-office communication. One of the primary network elements used in intra-office communication is the digital cross-connect. Generally, digital cross-connects link any of several incoming lines to any of several outgoing lines. Today's digital cross-connects switch digital signals on the electrical level. Thus, a fiber optic terminal that receives an optical signal must convert the optical signal to an electrical signal before it sends it to the digital cross-connect.
Optical cross-connects are envisioned as the replacement for the conventional digital cross-connect. Optical cross-connects switch signals at the optical level and therefore obviate the need for optical-to-electrical conversions. The elimination of unnecessary components can lower the overall cost of the network while also increasing the reliability of the network. Reliability is a paramount concern to network planners and bandwidth providers. For optical cross-connects to be considered as viable replacements for digital cross-connects, the reliability of the optical cross-connects must meet reasonable reliability expectations.